


Seeing God

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven has its moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing God

**Author's Note:**

> Rasinah requested: "Voyeurism. From Kenren's POV." Wilde, Eliza, and Rune all betaed, and Eliza suggested the title. Dedicated to Renet and Viridian for their birthdays.

Konzen Douji, it turns out, doesn't like being looked at. Odd from someone related to Kanzeon Bosatsu and so fussy about his appearance. Also immaterial, in Kenren's opinion. He'll look if he's inclined, and he's often inclined.

Fortunately, Tenpou is occasionally inclined to assist him.

They've managed to cajole Konzen into Tenpou's bed --not as large as Kenren prefers, but serviceable-- and have stripped him in turns. Of course, he only consented to that while they also stripped each other, so Kenren has the double treat of bare Tenpou and bare Konzen before him. He pulls away from sucking at Konzen's throat when he feels a hand on his hip, and Tenpou smiles at him from over Konzen's shoulder before leaning down to nibble at Konzen's ear. Kenren leans back to watch.

Konzen's eyes, closed while Kenren and Tenpou had both been touching him, flutter open and then narrow to slits. He stiffens in Tenpou's hold and tries to pull away; Tenpou holds on.

"Where are you going?"

"I will not be entertainment."

Kenren slides his hand down to his own cock, fists himself loosely and strokes. "Why not? I'll be yours."

Tenpou's pretty eyes blaze at him, but Konzen doesn't look so interested. Of course not. "What makes you think I'm interested in watching you?"

Kenren moves in close again, breathes across Konzen's lips. "You're interested in fucking me. Watching doesn't require half so much work on your part."

"You can always close your eyes and pretend he's not here," Tenpou says in that deceptively mild tone, but his look promises that his eyes won't be closing soon, oh no.

Konzen makes a small disparaging sound, reaches up to caress Kenren's cheek, slide long, elegant fingers into his hair and tug just right. Kenren hums appreciatively. Konzen closes the distance between their mouths, but pulls back only a moment later when Kenren keeps his eyes open.

"I will not be--" he repeats, and Kenren surges forward to kiss him. Konzen resists, but Tenpou must do something because he gasps, and Kenren takes advantage of the opening. He's a good general, after all, and he and Tenpou make a formidable team on the battlefield.

Any battlefield.

He feels Tenpou's hand again, anchoring him this time, and understands their strategy. It means he'll miss watching the foreplay, but it also means Konzen won't stop them before they get any farther. And there will be time to try this, again and again, until Konzen succumbs. There will always be time for this.

He takes his hand off his own cock, slides it along Konzen's thigh, drags his mouth up from Konzen's to Tenpou's, where he can't help but linger. Konzen's a rare treat, but Tenpou is no less sweet for being familiar.

He finally pulls himself away and drops back down to bite Konzen's shoulder. Konzen flexes against him and Tenpou's hand shifts on his hip, fingertips brushing up his side. He arches into the calloused contact and turns his hand to touch his own fingertips to Konzen's balls. Konzen's skin is soft everywhere, but especially here, and hotter than anyone would believe of Kanzeon's aloof nephew. The members of the Jade Emperor's court tell each other Konzen Douji was carved from ice, sounding all the more bitter for the knowledge that Konzen himself would not feel the insult.

Kenren could tell them differently, if any of them could give him incentive half as good as Konzen's hand tight in his hair and Konzen's mouth insistent on his and Konzen's body curving into his touch. The only one possessing such incentive of his own drags his hand down to join Kenren's between Konzen's thighs, and Kenren would not be telling him anything he doesn't already know.

They work in concert to rouse Konzen; things are usually more equitable, but they have a goal other than mutual satisfaction this time. Kenren wants to watch, and Tenpou is willing to show him. Konzen might be furious afterward, but that can be its own kind of enjoyment.

Tenpou pulls his hand back to retrieve salve while Kenren slides down to taste where his hand has played. Konzen shivers under the touch of his tongue, tugs on his hair and he's thinking of growing it out just to feel that better. Not as long as Konzen's, which would doubtless get in the way, but perhaps as long as Tenpou's. He could tie it back for battle; he thinks that would amuse Tenpou.

Konzen tugs again, and it occurs to him it could be problematic if Konzen holds on when he tries to pull away. He reaches up to tangle his fingers with Konzen's, but Tenpou must slip his own fingers inside at the same moment, because Konzen bucks and Kenren has to use his hand to keep Konzen from choking him. He decides to wait for Tenpou's signal before trying again. In the meantime, there's plenty to enjoy where he is.

Konzen tastes of waterlilies and incense, feels smooth and solid and warm, smells heady as he tastes. He moves under Kenren's attentions, under Tenpou's, and the way he moves is another thing Kenren loves, all graceful need. He makes small, soft sounds. Kenren is certain he is swallowing back more and makes his own sounds in encouragement. He's not sure if it's sound or vibration that works, but Konzen does become a little more vocal.

And then Tenpou is touching his face with slick fingers, and he reaches up to coax Konzen's hand free of his hair as he pulls away from Konzen's cock. Konzen resists, but then Tenpou's hand moves away again and Konzen bites off a cry which always means one of them has slid into him. His hold loosens involuntarily, and Kenren takes advantage, moving up on the bed, moving away, but keeping his own hold and sucking one of Konzen's fingers into his mouth.

It tastes more of ink and salt than anything, but both of those taste good on Konzen. And Tenpou, come to that.

Konzen glares at him; even at less than full strength thanks to Tenpou's ministrations, the glare is impressive. Kenren only smiles around the finger in his mouth, bites down gently, strokes Konzen's wrist with his thumb. Tenpou shifts, looks at him once more over Konzen's shoulder, slides his hand from Konzen's hip down to curl around Konzen's cock. Kenren can feel Tenpou's rhythm through Konzen's hand as much as he sees it. It's slow, inexorable, and Kenren slows his sucking down to match. Tenpou fucks like he has centuries to do just this, like he _wants_ to do just this for centuries. Kenren knows.

Konzen's eyelids flutter as Tenpou strokes him, strokes into him, and Kenren slips the finger out of his mouth to lick a line down to Konzen's palm. His gaze darts between Konzen's face, Tenpou's hand on Konzen, Tenpou's eyes watching him so intently. Tenpou lowers his mouth to Konzen's throat, and Konzen twists his head. He opens his mouth as though to say something, and Kenren pauses. Konzen never speaks when they are like this; he has no idea why. But Konzen only takes a deep breath, and finally, finally closes his eyes.

Tenpou rewards him with a kiss, and picks up the speed just enough to earn a soft groan. Kenren continues his path back up Konzen's middle finger, gives it the same treatment he did the index. He drops his own right hand down to his cock again, and it's his turn to groan as Konzen jerks free of his hold, fixes him with wild eyes that are mostly pupil, then bats his right hand away and _grips_.

"Fuck," he gasps, and Tenpou and Konzen grace him with nearly identical fierce grins, teeth white and gleaming in candlelight. Tenpou pushes forward, Konzen matches the pace, and he's been outmaneuvered masterfully. There will have to be retribution for that.

Later.

Now, Konzen's hand is on him, Konzen's perfect white body and perfect golden hair and Tenpou's equally perfect if darker body and hair fill his vision and he understands exactly Tenpou's patience because _he_ wants to do this forever, wants to keep these two with him here forever. He is surrounded by gods and heaven, but it is only here he feels it, only here he looks at Tenpou and Konzen and believes they are beings worthy of what Tenpou's books say mortals think of them.

Konzen arches and stills, then shudders into Tenpou's hand. His hold tightens on Kenren, and Kenren reaches down to keep Konzen from finishing him before he's seen all of this, every minute tremor and the way Konzen's hair clings to his neck, the way Konzen's mouth opens as though he can't quite get enough air. As though he's drowning, and Kenren would dearly love to take Konzen in the water, if he can arrange it. Water would suit Konzen, but most things do.

Then Konzen's mouth closes and his eyes open again, and they are brilliant, intent. Tenpou is still moving behind him and he pulls his hand from Kenren's grasp, takes Kenren's cock again with purpose, lets Tenpou dictate his rhythm. And while Kenren loves being looked at, he cannot hold that gaze when Konzen's fingers are so perfect on him, so it's finally time to cede the field, close his eyes, and feel.

It doesn't take him long after that to come.

He drags his eyes back open when he's finished, just in time to see Tenpou grip Konzen's upper arm and shudder. He smiles as Konzen reacts to that, flexing under the hold, under Tenpou's passion. Beautiful, the both of them, and he wants to move into them and watch them drift to sleep, but it is only a few moments before Konzen pushes himself up and prods Kenren with one long finger.

"Move."

"Why?"

Konzen frowns and simply pushes himself to the end of the bed rather than answering, rising from the foot and stepping around to clean himself at the basin in the corner of the room.

"Where are you go--"

"Tell Goku I hope he'll come visit tomorrow," Tenpou interrupts, placing a restraining hand on Kenren's arm. Kenren grins.

"Yeah, tell him I'll be looking for him if he doesn't."

Konzen shakes his head, but says nothing to their words. He pulls on his trousers and reaches for his tunic, left on the bed, and Kenren catches his hand, tries to tug him down for a kiss. He resists, so Kenren settles for kissing his palm, touching it lightly with his tongue. He lets go just as the impatience starts to grow in Konzen's eyes, smiling again.

Konzen stares at him a moment, then bends swiftly to kiss Tenpou on the lips. He pulls back just as swiftly, dons the tunic, steps into his sandals and leaves the room. Kenren is still trying to decide if he is more shocked or pleased when Konzen shuts the door behind him.

"Well," Tenpou says after a moment, "that was unexpected."

And Kenren has to laugh at that. "Thank you for indulging me, by the way."

"It may have escaped your notice that I did not exactly suffer for it. Konzen _is_ very distracting."

"Not that distracting. I like watching you too."

Tenpou looks pleased, but never allows flattery to throw him off his chosen course. "You like watching him because he is unused to such open admiration."

"I like watching him because he's beautiful. It's why I like watching both of you." Kenren reaches up to brush Tenpou's hair from his temple. "I'm a simple creature, Field Marshal. You know that."

"Not so simple as all that," Tenpou says, but he smiles as he says it and turns his face into Kenren's touch, kissing Kenren's palm the way Kenren kissed Konzen's. "Shall we clean up?"

"I'd rather get more dirty."

"Perhaps I spoke too hastily."

Tenpou laughs softly at his offended look, and he thinks someday, someday he'd like to make Konzen laugh like that. It's likely to take more planning and cunning than simply watching Konzen. Luckily, he has the master of cunning on his side, provided he gives the man the right incentive.

He thinks Konzen's laughter might just do it, if only to hear if it matches his looks. Kenren's not the only one who likes looking, after all.


End file.
